You Forgot Something
by stuck in karkats tardis
Summary: Dave is a popular movie star who doesn't really fit in. He has been having dreams of a certain boy though who may just make him feel like he does. Crap summary. My first fanfic. AU, DaveKat, Human!Karkat, Rated M for Karkats fucking sailor mouth. Aly
1. Chapter 1

You Forgot Something...

I have many fans. I mean of course I do, I'm Dave motherfucking Strider. There was something different about this one though. He had messy black hair that poked out at weird angles. His dark skin complemented his red eyes so well…. Wait hold up a second, did I just say red eyes? God dammit Strider, get a fucking grip of yourself. Nobody else has red eyes except you, never have, never will. This guy probably came out of a dream or something, but he sure as hell wasn't real.

…

So there I was at another movie premier. God, these things are boring, but I have to do it for the fans. I had just taken my 100th photo with a fan when I saw him. The messy hair, and those unmistakable red eyes. He looked so uncomfortable, and was standing next to pretty girl with black hair. It seems to me he was just her company. Damn, I should have known he was taken! But maybe, just maybe he wasn't and that was his sister. Yeah, let's go with sister. I walk up to him, ignoring the hundreds of fan girls calling my name. Oh god, what do I say? "Hey…." I wait for him to answer back, but all he does is stare at me with a peculiar look. "How do you like the premier so far!" I practically had to shout over all the screams from everyone. He just stayed there, quietly starring at me. I honestly didn't know what else to say. Finally he said, "Fuck off." "Karkitty, you can't say that to _Dave Strider_," the girl said in a scolding tone. "Karkitty. Well…. That's an interesting name." "THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME, DUMBASS!" Damn, I really pissed him off. "So then what's your name," I tried again. Again nothing but his stoic position and an obvious look of discomfort. "Umm…. If you like. Want to go somewhere where it's less crowded?" God, that was so awkward. It's silent for what seems to be hours, when he finally says, "Why would I go somewhere with a pretentious bastard like you?" There it was. My heart broke into a thousand pieces, at least before the girl spoke again. "Oh please Karkat. Can we go? It's not every day Dave Strider invites you to go somewhere with him." "But Jade… he's a cocky Dick, just like all the others. Besides he didn't say you could go, so why bother?" So I should invite the girl, huh? "Um… your girlfriend can come if she wants." It literally hurt to say the word girlfriend, but I was cheered up by hearing the girl, (Jade was it?) laugh. "Oh god no. We are not together. For goodness sake he's my brother. And of course we'd love to go with you, right Kitty?" "Yeah, yeah… And I told you to stop calling me fucking Kitty." No matter how annoyed he sounded, I couldn't help but notice the small smirk that was placed on his face. It made him look so sexy. I called John, my bodyguard, over. "Yo Egbert, my man, do me a favor and escort these two fine people to my hotel room, and do inform the Rose I'm leaving. We don't want another repeat of Rose gone wild, do we?" (Rose is my amazing PA who takes her job way to seriously. But to be honest that's why I love her.) "Yeah you're definitely right. I had nightmares for weeks…," John said shaking away his shivers. "Ok bro, I'll see you at the car in about ten minutes." I honestly didn't know if I could even wait that long. I really hope this guy warms up to me. After saying a quick goodbye to everyone, and receiving a small rant from Rose, I got to the car. Jade is on the left, and Karkat is in the middle. I couldn't stop staring at him, he just looked so damn cute, pouting like a four year old. "What are you staring at? Am I in your fucking seat? Do you want me to move, 'cause honestly I'm pretty damn comfortable." Jade was rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed by her brother's attitude. "No, um, I guess I was just daydreaming or something," I couldn't help the small smirk that came across my face. The hotel was only five minutes away, but it felt like an eternity. There was no talking, and it was honestly a bit awkward, but I knew everything would be better once we got to my room. When we got to the room, they were both surprised by how I did not have the pent room. "What, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have to have the best room." I could've sworn I saw a smile keep across Karat's face, which was perfect. I quickly turned around to hide my impending blush. "Welcome to la temporary casa Strider." "Gosh you're such a dork," Karkat muttered under his breath. "OMG, I can't believe I'm really here…," was the last thing we heard Jade say before she fainted. As Karkat caught her I couldn't notice how strong he was. That was a good mental note to save for later. "Maybe we," he said nodding at Jade, "should just go." Crap, I couldn't let this boy leave, at least not yet. "NO!" He looked appalled at my aggressive tone, and honestly, I was too. "I mean why don't you stay here a little while… at least until Jade wakes up?" "Er…um yeah… sure what the hell, why not?" I couldn't help the small blush and smile that crept across my face. After a silent minutes, I said, "So… um…I guess you don't like me then…" I didn't want to sound like I was pushing it, but I wanted to know. "Um….It's not that, it's just Jade is all I have, and to see an arrogant prat just come to try and take her away," he shook his head his voice wavering a bit. I reassured him by saying, "It's ok, I understand. Trust me, I have no romantic interest in your sister." "Then why did you invite us to your hotel room?" Shit, how do I cover this up? "Erm… you just looked so uncomfortable, and I don't like for my fans to be uncomfortable…" Karat then blushed so furiously I had to try really hard to keep my swoon just on the inside. Man, this kid was really cute. "Actually, I've never seen one of your movies before…" he whispered. "Then we should definitely change that." I walked over the couch, and gingerly motioned for him to do the same. He sat a good three feet away, which was to much. I then proceeded to stream my best movie, To a Stranger. As the movie went on and on, we started to drift closer. At the scene where I, Benjamin, first kiss Mark, we were joined at the hip. At the scene where Ben and Mark first have sex, his head was resting on my shoulder. Finally at the end, when Ben promises to come back to Mark and they share their final kiss, I couldn't help but notice we were holding hands. Also I saw something in his eyes. Was that a hint of jealousy? The movie was over, and all Karkat could manage to say was, "That was….amazing." "Really… well you know I acted that all by myself… every scene." "Ha, no shit, Sherlock," he said with the hint of a smirk and a whole lot of sarcasm. Our faces were getting closer and closer, until we were just centimeters apart. Suddenly we heard a small moan. "Mmmmm…Karkat?" It was Jade. Man, that girl sure had timing on her side, good and bad. "Yeah, we're leaving." No… He can't just leave, I mean we haven't even kissed yet. My body had finally caught up to my brain, when I finally started running towards him. I was able to reach him just before he entered the elevator. I swiftly grabbed his hand, forcing him to turn around. I saw a small smile appear on his face, just for a second, when he saw it was me. "You forgot something," I lamely said. "No I did…" He was about to protest, when I suddenly crashed our lips together. This was no ordinary desperate, sloppy kiss; no this was like no other kiss I'd ever experienced. It was slow, passionate, and full of longing, much like what you watch in rom-coms. We finally pulled apart, our faces flushed, and our breaths raged. I got out a piece of paper, wrote my number, the name of a restaurant, a date, and a time. "See you soon…. Kitty," I said as I winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was finally Saturday, the day of our date, and I swear I've never been more nervous for anything more in my life. Seriously, I don't even get this nervous on the first day of a shoot. I spent the whole day, or up until 6 (an hour before the actual date), preparing myself, physically and mentally. In the end I ended up wearing a pair of slacks with a tight purple dress shirt, and had my hair neatly combed. I wanted to get there a little bit early so Karkat wouldn't have to wait or look for me. Turns out Karkat too was an eager beaver because we ended up bumping into each other at the entrance. "Hey watch where you're…. Oh it's you, never mind," he said with the tiniest hint of a blush. Wow, I honestly was shocked he came. I mean, yeah unspent the whole day preparing and arrived early just for him, but I still had an ounce of doubt he would come. "You actually came," was what I lamely spit out. "Well, yeah," he said blushing even harder than before. "Umm…. Shall we?" I said offering him my arm and gesturing to the door. He took my arm and nodded, giving me all the encouragement I needed. The people at the restaurant know me so it didn't matter that we were early, we still got our table. (I did feel a little guilty about taking one of the tables away from one of those people waiting.) We sat down and both ordered a glass of water, and it wouldn't be a date without some red wine. After our water came, and we took some sips, Karkat finally spoke. "Jade was really exciting that we are going on a date. She was almost as excited as I am." Huh, that was the perfect line for me to put in the Strider charm. "Oh, so you were excited, huh?" I suggested raising my eyebrows a bit. "Well….erm….ugh….when you say it like that…," he said choking a bit on his water, blushing profoundly. "Relax, I was only joking. Wouldn't dream of embarking you for the world…. Kitty." That kinda got him to strike back. "Oh not you too. My sister is one thing, but not my boyfriend too…" Wait, what? Did he just call me his boyfriend? Clearly, after seeing my eyes widen, Karkat realized what he had said because he started apologizing immediately. "Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that since you kissed me and we were holding hands and you invited me on a date that….. Dave?" I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think about was this man who just called me his boyfriend. A man who I had seen in my dreams prior to meeting him, and whom I been so desperate to meet, and who I definitely was falling for, and _fast_. "Yeah?" was all I could manage to say. "Are you ok?" I could hear the worry thick in Karkat's voice, so I had to show him I was ok. "Of course I am… boyfriend." Karkat then smiled the most widest genuine smile I've ever seen on a human being, and it just made my heart melt and swell at the same time. "So I am your boyfriend," he said, still a little unsure. "Of course you are, Karkles," I said, still smiling like an idiot. Then our food came, which was delicious, and we continued chatting about some mindless things. (Family, friends, work, books, etc…. Turns out we had a lot in common.) We ended up ordering desert, and sharing of course. "Karkat, you have some chocolate around your mouth." "Really, where?" "Right… there," I said leaning over the table to kiss him. "Mmmmmm…that is some good chocolate." "Omg, Dave…" Karkat said blushing. "You sure do blush a lot. I think it's cute." Of course, that only made him blush harder, and made him even cuter. We finally got our check, and then we left. We went for a little stroll, until we reached his car anyway. "So I guess this is goodnight," Karkat said with a sigh. "Yeah, but don't be all sad. I'll see you soon, Kitty." I then kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. As much as I hated it, our night had to end at some point.

**A/N: So I forgot to mention. the whole To A Stranger thing was based of a fanfic I read called Performance in a Leading Role. I do not own Homestuck. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update more. Aly**


	3. Chapter 3

_TRIGGERS TOWARDS THE END..._

Chapter 3

It had been a month of calling, texting, and skypeing, but not one with a date. I had more interviews and press conferences I had to attend to, but not once did I stop thinking of Karkat. It wasn't even in a sexual way, just the thought of his voice or how he two had red eyes was enough to get me through the days or put a smile on my face. My colleagues kept away from me, but that was normal. Nobody talked to me unless they had to and I was ok with that. I was always, and still am, the "underdog" of Hollywood. While I do manage to have a quite a large fan base, I have quite an impressive amount of haters too. I get more death/hate threats in day than any other person, and sometimes it depresses the hell out of me. Yesterday was one of the days Rose, John, and I went through the mail, and by the end I wanted to cry. I didn't, well at least not until I got to my room. Needless to say, that day I didn't answer Karkat's calls or texts or skypes.

Today, however, I got to go home and have a dare with Karkat later on. What I didn't anticipate was him coming to pick me up from the airport. I also didn't have much time to think about it because as soon as he saw me, he scooped me up into a giant bear hug. "You didn't answer my fucking calls yesterday, shitface. I was so fucking worried…" I never knew it would affect him like that. I couldn't tell him why I hadn't answered I had to make up a little white lie. "I'm sorry. I was really busy," I said, finally returning the hug. After hugging for about five minutes, we finally get into the car. Of course I received a bitching from Karkat about how I better not ever get him all worried again, but it was only halfheartedly said.

"Why don't we have a night in," I said when we finally reached my house. "Um... sure, why not?" He sounded a bit too unsure though. "What are you worried about?" "Nothing. It's just… It's just. Look I don't want to be your whore. I actually want a real relationship, so if those aren't your intentions I should just fucking go right now." He looked slightly annoyed, but so was I. How could he think he didn't mean anything to me? Was he going to be another person who though wrong of my intentions? However had it not been for the hint of insecurity in his eyes, I wouldn't have answered his question. "Karkat," I said motioning for him to come sit on my lap, "you are actually important to me. You're not just some cheap fling that I could get from anyone. You're someone I can see spending the weekends over, going to the beach, making pancakes with on Sunday morning, and possibly living with one day. I will not just have sex with you and leave you on the side on the road one day. If, or when, we have sex, it won't be just sex, but our proclamation of love to one another. I want you not for your body, but for your heart and mind. I want your soul. So if it makes you feel better, we'll go extra slow, and when your ready we'll go on." I then kissed him, but not because I wanted to for passion, but because I needed to reassure him that I was sincere. The kiss itself was slow, pure, and held truth. "Okay," he said. To anyone that would be a shit answer, but I know what it meant. "C'mon, let's go watch another movie, and make some dinner." We went inside the house holding hands.

We made some Italian food, poured some wine out, and popped some popcorn. "Pick a movie," I said referring to Netflix which was already projected on the screen. "Mmmmm…..why not _Stuck in Love_?" he said referring to the movie starring Logan Lerman, Nat Wolff, Lily Collins, and Greg Kinnear. I knew Greg, he was nice, plus he was an amazing actor. Karkat and I cuddled through the whole movie, which was an hour and a half of brilliance. I had never been happier, well at until I saw Karkat asleep on my shoulder, then I was the happiest I'd ever been. I gently carried him to my room, lay him in my bed, tucked him in, and went to go sleep on my couch. I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face and dreamt of Karkat.

It was a whole week of dates, until I had to go back to more press conferences and interviews. Bleh. Karkat and I said our good byes, temporarily, and I left to some place in Europe, where my movie was next premièring. We arrived at 3 a.m, their time, and I had to be on the carpet at 9 a.m. Great! Naturally, I didn't sleep a wink and was a complete disaster. The make up artist nearly slapped me, though I wouldn't have blamed her. We finally got to the place, and I could hear my name being screamed, but the tone wasn't so cheerful. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a bunch of hate fans attacking others to try and have a go at me. They would've to, had it not been for John getting me out of there so quickly. The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one but I clearly stated I wanted to be left alone. When we got to the hotel, and I was safely locked in my room, I began to sob. I slowly got out my cigarettes and my razors. "I'm sorry, Karkat," was the last thing I said before the razor met my porcelain skin.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I am so so sorry if that gave anyone triggers. It gave me triggers just by writing it. On a happier note, I truly recommend watching Stuck in Love. It really is a brilliant movie. Ali**


End file.
